<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Excursion by FicklePencil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054121">Excursion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FicklePencil/pseuds/FicklePencil'>FicklePencil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family, Gen, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:48:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FicklePencil/pseuds/FicklePencil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey et Leo ont une mission. Mais pourquoi donc leurs frères ne les accompagnent-ils pas ?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leonardo &amp; Michelangelo (TMNT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Excursion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <em>Parce que j’aime beaucoup ce point commun entre Leo et Mikey dans la série de 2012.</em>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ce soir-là, le repaire était d’un calme régénérant. Aucune sortie n’était prévue.  Leo lisait un de ses précieux comics des <em>Héros de l’espace</em> sur le canapé tandis que Raph nourrissait sa tortue Spike d’une feuille de salade. Même Donnie n’avait pas prévu d’expérience explosive ; assis par terre, il démontait une vieille radio pour voir quelles pièces il pourrait bien récupérer.</p><p>Un cri perçant mit brutalement fin à ce calme, un cri émanant d’une voix bien reconnaissable.</p><p>- Leeeeeeeeeo !</p><p>La tortue concernée se retourna brusquement, toute prête à dégainer ses katana qui reposaient pour l’instant contre le canapé. Cependant, et pour insistante qu’elle fût, la voix n’avait pas l’air paniquée ; aussi Leo ne pensait-il pas en avoir besoin.</p><p>- Mikey ! Il y a un problème ?</p><p>- Regarde ça ! s’exclama la tortue au masque orange en plaquant un journal tout froissé contre le visage de son frère.</p><p>- Je ne vois rien, remarqua Leo d’une voix mi-amusée et mi-résignée.</p><p>Mikey éloigna complaisamment le journal pour permettre à son frère de prendre connaissance de son contenu. De façon surprenante, c’était un exemplaire du jour ; Mikey avait dû le ramasser près d’une bouche d’égout. Les gens jetaient toutes sortes d’objets dans le caniveau.</p><p>Le titre d’un article avait été surligné par Mikey. En le lisant, les yeux de Leo s’arrondirent comme des soucoupes.</p><p>- C’est pas vrai !</p><p>Sa voix surexcitée attira l’attention de Raph, qui était jusque-là resté de marbre.</p><p>- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?</p><p>- Ils ont sorti un nouveau comic des <em>Héros de l’espace</em> aujourd’hui ! Il était censé paraître la semaine prochaine !</p><p>Leo se leva et commença à sautiller sur le canapé sous le regard ravi de Mikey, très satisfait de son petit effet.</p><p>Raph leva les yeux au ciel pour cacher son sourire amusé.</p><p>- Tout ce raffut pour ça ? C’était bien la peine !</p><p>Donnie, fidèle à sa légendaire curiosité, s’était approché pour lire le journal.</p><p>- Et pas seulement des <em>Héros de l’espace</em>. Si je ne me trompe pas, plusieurs des comics favoris de Mikey sont d’ores et déjà en librairie.</p><p>Mikey hocha la tête avec enthousiasme.</p><p>- Alors, on va les acheter ?</p><p>Leo s’arrêta de sautiller, son esprit stratège reprenant le dessus.</p><p>- Les acheter ? Tu veux dire, en librairie ? On ne peut pas faire ça, Mikey.</p><p>- Alleeez, Leo, s’il-te-plaît ! Ça va prendre au moins 24h si on les commande par Internet ! C’est beaucoup trop long ! Je connais une épicerie qui fait aussi librairie, et qui reste ouverte tard dans la nuit. On n’a qu’à y aller !</p><p>- Mikey, nous sommes des mutants. Des tortues géantes. On ne peut pas juste entrer dans une librairie pour acheter des comics, dit Donnie d’une voix lente et très raisonnable.</p><p>La mine dépitée de Mikey lui attira la compassion de son frère Raph, qui se leva pour lui donner une tape réconfortante sur l’épaule.</p><p>- Tu n’as qu’à envoyer un message à April pour qu’elle y aille demain matin avant ses cours. Comme ça, ça fera moins de 24h.</p><p>- Je peux le faire pour toi si tu veux, s’empressa d’ajouter Donnie avec son air d’amoureux transi qui ne trompait personne, et surtout pas ses frères.</p><p>- Vous n’êtes pas drôles, les gars, dit Mikey d’une voix déçue. Comment je vais occuper ma nuit maintenant ?</p><p>- Tu n’as qu’à relire tes anciens comics, suggéra Raph. Comme ça, tu savoureras davantage le nouveau !</p><p>- Ouiii, peut-être, fit Mikey avant de s’éloigner d’un pas très traînant et très malheureux vers la cuisine, probablement pour noyer son chagrin dans la pizza.</p><p>Dans le salon, Leo se rassit pensivement pour reprendre sa lecture. Il ne l’aurait pas avoué à ses frères, mais il se sentait déçu.</p><p>Il était d’accord avec Mikey, une nuit entière à attendre avant de pouvoir mettre les mains sur le tout nouvel exemplaire des <em>Héros de l’espace</em> paraissait une éternité.</p><hr/><p>Dans la nuit sombre et silencieuse, deux ombres se glissaient sur les toits dans l’indifférence générale des rares pigeons à ne pas avoir trouvé refuge pour la nuit.</p><p>- Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu m’aies convaincu de faire ça, grommela l’une des ombres.</p><p>- C’était la seule décision possible, Leo, répondit joyeusement la deuxième. Attendre jusqu’à demain, non mais tu imagines ?</p><p>- Il n’empêche que Splinter va être furieux s’il s’en aperçoit.</p><p>- Pourquoi il s’en apercevrait ? Et puis on est juste partis faire un tour en surface. Ce n’est pas contre les règles. On a attendu assez longtemps pour ça !</p><p>Leo, car c’était bien évidemment lui, hocha la tête. Leur père leur avait refusé toute sortie avant leurs quinze ans, atteints il y avait six mois tout juste. Il y avait cependant un avantage à cette situation : depuis, il les laissait très libres de leur mouvements.</p><p>- Tu as bien laissé un mot pour Raph et Donnie dans la cuisine ? Juste au cas où ils s’aperçoivent qu’on est partis, ajouta-t-il néanmoins.</p><p>Mikey sourit.</p><p>- Ne t’inquiète pas, j’y ai pensé. Ils ne se douteront de rien !</p><hr/><p>Dans la cuisine du repaire où il était venu chercher un verre d’eau, Raph fronçait les sourcils devant un morceau de papier déplié portant son prénom et celui de Donnie. Apparemment et contrairement à ce qu’il avait pensé, Leo n’avait pas rejoint sa chambre pour méditer et Mikey n’était plus en train de bouder dans la sienne.</p><p>
  <em>Super-héros en vadrouille, on revient bientôt !</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mikey</em>
</p><p>
  <em>P.S. On ne va pas à la librairie.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>P.P.S Surtout ne dites pas à Splinter qu’on ne va pas à la librairie !</em>
</p><hr/><p>Mikey et Leo observaient avec attention leur cible depuis le toit d’un immeuble voisin. La librairie/épicerie paraissait déserte, à l’exception d’un caissier qui s’occupait comme il pouvait en lisant le journal.</p><p>- Il va falloir détourner son attention, murmura Leo, qui se prenait toujours au jeu dès qu’un plan était à établir.</p><p>Le regard de Mikey se porta sur une forme qui fouillait les poubelles dans une rue voisine de la leur.</p><p>- Je m’en occupe. J’ai l’idée parfaite pour ça !</p><p>- Il faudra aussi éteindre les caméras, poursuivit Leo. Pas question de se retrouver en haute définition sur Internet !</p><p>- Tu veux les détruire avec des shuriken ? demanda Mikey.</p><p>Leo fit la moue.</p><p>- Non, ce commerçant ne nous a rien fait. On ne va pas abîmer sa boutique.</p><p>Il sortit de sa ceinture un gadget qui ressemblait fort à une invention du génie de leur fratrie.</p><p>- J’ai emprunté ça dans le labo de Donnie. Ça désactive les caméras et ça diminue la luminosité de l’éclairage intérieur. Inutile de prendre des risques inutiles.</p><p>Si Raph avait été là, il se serait probablement fait un plaisir de remarquer que cette expédition toute entière ressemblait à un risque inutile. Heureusement pour les oreilles de Leo, il était tranquillement au repaire.</p><p>- Génial !</p><p>Mikey sourit jusqu’aux oreilles, puis son front se plissa sous l’effet d’une intense réflexion.</p><p>- Donnie ne t’a pas demandé pourquoi tu en avais besoin ?</p><p>- Euh…</p><p>Leo toussota, gêné.</p><p>- Tu ne lui as pas demandé ? Oooh, il ne va pas être content.</p><p>Leo murmura quelque chose d’inaudible.</p><p>- Tu sais t’en servir, au moins ? continua Mikey, sans pitié.</p><p>- Evidemment, rétorqua son frère. Donnie m’a montré ses plans l’autre jour. Ce n’est pas compliqué, il n’y a que deux boutons.</p><p>Leo ne précisa pas que Donnie venait de finir son invention et n’avait pas encore eu le temps de la tester. Il avait l’intention de la replacer discrètement dans le labo de son frère, ni vu ni connu, et il prévoyait bien sûr de prendre un air émerveillé lorsque Donnie s’en servirait pour la première fois.</p><p>- Allez, on y va !</p><p>Mikey hocha la tête et les deux frères se glissèrent au bas de l’immeuble.</p><hr/><p>Lorsque Leo appuya sur le bouton destiné à désactiver les caméras et à baisser les lumières, l’effet fut immédiat. Le caissier releva la tête d’un air surpris et posa son journal. Leo fit signe à Mikey, qui lâcha le chat de gouttière qu’il venait d’attraper à l’intérieur du magasin. Il l’avait convaincu au prix de fort peu de griffures d’accepter autour de son cou un collier auquel était attachée la somme en dollars que les deux tortues avaient l’intention de dépenser.</p><p>Il ne fallut pas longtemps au caissier pour comprendre tout l’intérêt qu’il avait à attraper ce chat, et il oublia pour un moment de s’interroger sur la brutale diminution de l’intensité de l’éclairage dans son magasin, ou la subite disparition de l’image des caméras de surveillance.</p><p>Mikey et Leo en profitèrent pour se glisser dans la boutique. L’apprivoiseur de chats en chef se cacha derrière un rayonnage proche pour attirer son complice à quatre pattes un peu plus loin et distraire le caissier, qui marchait lentement en murmurant des « Gentil chat, mignon chat, viens par là ».</p><p>Pendant ce temps, Leo se glissait silencieusement au rayon librairie. Il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver ce qu’il cherchait, et à peine trente secondes plus tard lui et Mikey étaient dehors.</p><p>Le chat avait accepté de laisser le caissier prendre l’argent à son cou et savourait maintenant le vieux poisson que Mikey avait déniché pour lui dans une poubelle fermée, inaccessible à tout félin normalement constitué. Le caissier lui-même était monté sur une chaise pour examiner ses ampoules.</p><p> - Alors, tu les as ?</p><p>Le sourire triomphant de Leo était presque une réponse suffisante, mais il tendit tout de même à Mikey ses précieux comics comme preuve irréfutable.</p><p>- Oh yeah ! Et dire qu’ils ne voulaient pas qu’on y aille !</p><p>Leo hocha la tête, enthousiaste.</p><p>- C’est passé comme une lettre à la poste !</p><p>Les deux complices se frappèrent le poing dans un geste victorieux, puis Leo appuya sur le deuxième bouton du gadget de Donnie pour réactiver l’éclairage et les caméras.</p><p> Il fit de son mieux pour ignorer le petit bruit de rouage cassé qui s’ensuivit. Cela avait fonctionné puisque les lumières étaient à nouveau pleinement fonctionnelles ; il n’y avait probablement pas de raison de s’inquiéter.</p><hr/><p>Leo et Mikey se glissèrent silencieusement dans le repère, comme seuls des ninja entraînés savaient le faire. Ils avaient tous deux hâte de se lancer dans la lecture de leurs comics respectifs.</p><p>Cela n’empêcha pas la lumière du salon de s’allumer à peine y eurent-ils posé le pied.</p><p>- Alors ? demanda Raph, les poings sur les hanches. Quelqu’un a changé d’avis sur la pertinence d’aller acheter des magazines en librairie quand on est une tortue mutante ?</p><p>Il pointa un index accusateur sur la tortue au masque bleu.</p><p>- Tu n’es pas censé être le plus raisonnable de nous quatre ?</p><p>Mikey passa un bras triomphant autour des épaules de Leo en tirant la langue à la tortue accusatrice. Leo offrit à ladite tortue un sourire contrit et se dépêcha de lui tendre un magazine.</p><p>- C’est pour toi.</p><p>Intrigué, Raph s’en empara. Le titre indiquait <em>Tout pour votre tortue de compagnie.</em></p><p>- Hmm, grommela-t-il. C’est comme ça que vous comptez acheter mon silence ?</p><p>- On a toute confiance en toi, Raph, dit Mikey d’un ton enjôleur. Tu ne nous dénoncerais pas, hein ? C’est juste un cadeau, parce que tu es notre tête de mule préférée.</p><p>- Mikey, chuchota Leo. Avec diplomatie, tu te rappelles ?</p><p>Raph fit la moue pour s’empêcher de sourire et commença à feuilleter le magazine. Indubitablement, il proposait des articles intéressants. Spike pourrait sûrement en bénéficier.</p><p>- Et je suppose que vous en avez un pour Donnie ? ajouta-t-il, juste histoire de ne pas abandonner la partie tout de suite.</p><p>- Bien sûr, dit fièrement Leo. Il n’est pas là ?</p><p>- Il est dans le garage. Il voulait améliorer le Shellraiser.</p><p>Raph se dirigea vers sa chambre, donnant un léger coup de poing sur la carapace de chacun de ses frères au passage.</p><p>- J’espère que ça en valait la peine, au moins.</p><p>Les deux irrécupérables hochèrent la tête avec la même expression de béatitude sur le visage. Raph leva les yeux au ciel et les laissa. Il avait à faire avec Spike.</p><p>- Et voilà, fit Mikey à Leo avec un grand sourire. Et maintenant…</p><hr/><p>Cette nuit-là, le repaire était d’un grand calme. Les tortues s’étaient retirées pour la nuit ou ne tarderaient pas à le faire, et rien ne viendrait troubler la quiétude de chacune d’elles.</p><p>Rien, si ce n’était…</p><p>- Leo ! s’écria Donnie en tambourinant sur la porte de son frère aussi fort qu’il l’osait sans risquer de réveiller Splinter. Ouvre-moi, j’ai à te parler !</p><p>La tortue au masque violet foudroya la porte du regard, se préparant pour la confrontation à venir. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre ce qui s’était passé lorsqu’il avait voulu apporter d’ultimes modifications à sa dernière invention et qu’il s’était rendu compte qu’elle était cassée.</p><p>- Arrête de m’ignorer ! Je sais que c’est toi qui l’as prise.</p><p>La déduction n’avait pas requis toute l’étendue des facultés logiques de Donnie, étant donné que Leo était le seul à qui il avait parlé de cette invention, lors d’une discussion sur le matériel dont ils avaient besoin pour leurs missions.</p><p>- Si tu ne m’ouvres pas, je vais chercher une scie pour découper ta porte ! ajouta-t-il d’une voix menaçante.</p><p>Depuis son lit où il était confortablement installé,  Mikey entendait distinctement le discours de Donnie.</p><p>- Tu crois qu’il va le faire ? murmura-t-il à son frère au masque bleu.</p><p>- Il en serait capable, souffla Leo. J’espère qu’il s’apercevra avant que la porte n’est pas fermée. Quoiqu’il en soit, je n’ai pas l’intention d’intervenir tout de suite.</p><p>Côte à côte sous la couette d’une propreté douteuse de Mikey, les deux frères échangèrent un regard complice avant de se replonger dans leur lecture âprement gagnée.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>